


Boxed Blinky

by CatTurtleArts



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTurtleArts/pseuds/CatTurtleArts
Summary: Inspired by art of stix-n-bread on tumblr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Boxed Blinky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art of stix-n-bread on tumblr

Blinky waited in the box happily, his ears wiggled and he tried not to giggle excitedly. He heard Jim and Claire greet Aarrrgh and Toby who shouted happily at their return.

Aarrrgh was the first to notice the box in the middle of the livingroom. Aarrrgh pointed at it, "what?" "Its a present for you Aarrrgh." Claire told him. Aarrrgh looks excited and went over to the box. He was about to open it when he paused, "trick?" He asked. Claire giggled, "no, just a gift for you." Aarrrgh squinted suspiciously, Jim smiled, "promise."

Aarrrgh smiled and pulled the first box flap back happily and as he pulled the second one back. Blinky jumped up, pushing open the other flaps open and said happily, "hello old friend!"

Aarrrgh looked shocked, then suprised, the ecstatic and roared happily, "BLINKY!" He lifted Blinky out of the box and hugged him close, spinning a little as his tail wagged. Blinky's top hands were buried in Aarrrgh's beard and he bonked noses with him, "i missed you too!"

Then Aarrrgh tripped on the rug, he and Blinky went down. All you could see of Blinky was his feet. But you could hear his muffled laughter. Aarrrgh just made best of the situation and cuddled the friend he missed so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Blinky is fine.  
> They cuddled for the rest of the day.


End file.
